The Criminal Stole My Heart (levi x reader)
by fourramsey
Summary: Erwin finds (f/n) abandoned in the underground city and takes care of her and trained her to be in the survey corps. mike, her step brother, is very protective of her. what happens when she meets a criminal?


**A/N:** **hi! this is my first fan fic!!!! please dont judge, I know I suck but I'm still learning and stuff. okay! go ahead and read!** **(there will be some lemon later in the series.)** **-four-**

chapter 1- the criminal

your p.o.v.

Today, Erwin, you, and your step brother, have to go to the trainee corps to see if their are any early people that can come to the cadets. your dad is Erwin, he isn't really your dad but he found you when you were young and abandoned in the underground.

your step brother is mike, he not really but he treats you like he is your brother so you two call each other brother and sister. you even fight, talked, and act like brother and sister! Erwin sat in front of you and mike sat beside you. Erwin and mike trained you their selves, so you were in the survey corps early.

"Erwin, when we get there, can I explore a bit?" you asked. Erwin cocked an eyebrow,"well, there's not much to explore but if you want. you just have to be back soon though." he said.

you nodded and mike just let out a breath,"you better not be talking to any boys..." mike growls sneering. you roll your eyes,"so what if I am?" you say. mike scowls,"then I'm coming with you."

mike was always protective of you,

even since your a squad leader he still worries for youand protects you. you are short, skinny, but strong. you are the fastest in the scouts, but not the strongest in strength.

mike never understong the word 'I'm fine on my own,' or 'I can handle this'. He didnt care. He will protect you with his life. you groaned,

"no-" "yes." he cut you off.

his eyebrows drawing together, and he sniffed the air. you sniffing little-"we are here." he says.

you stop your mental insult and fix your cloak. Mike got out first, then Erwin, and out came you.

mike was sure to be close to you and glare at the boys who whispered, snickered, and pointed at you. you bowed your head and stayed close to Erwin. he made you feel safe, when you were nervous, uncomfortable, or scared. you were rarely scared and you haven't felt it in _years._ even on your first expidtion you weren't scared! nervous, but not scared.

Erwin tryed so hard not to glare at them, he didnt like boys talking to you or look at you. the only male that was aloud to talk or be around you was mike.

you then approached commander shadis.

"welcome squad leaders, I hate to say that their are no early ones this year." he smirks. you run to the forest with mike trailing behind you,"be back soon!" Erwin shouts at you guys.

"yes sir!" you yell back giggling as mike calls for you.

"(f/n)! wait up you shit head!" mike could never catch up to you when you run, or beat you in hand to hand combat.

you fire your gear and jam the gas trigger.

your hair whips back as the wires draw you to the tree. mike comes after you wheezing.

you land on the branch you meant to land on and jump to the next and the next.

once you get tired, you start sailing through the air.

since you were short, you can go at inhuman speed. mike was close to you, but not quite.

you giggle and go faster then land on a tree. mike soon joins you."you...are...a pain...in the...ass." he says between breaths. you smile,"I can say the same for you." you say.

mike sniffs the air and sits down. you sigh and joins him.,"hey mike?"

"yea?"

"do you think we could beat the titans?"

there is a long silence while mike thinks of an answer. its a strange and hard question to answer. we may. we may never. and we can decide that if humanity can _fight_ other than _drink_ and be lazy bastards.

"I have faith that one day we will. and I believe that will be because of you." he says.

you just raise your eyebrows.

you? _you?_ there is no way that you could do it! your not that strong, but your smart. it might not seem useful but it is. you have some strength but you couldn't do it alone. you've killed 47 titans in all, and **tons** of dummies.

"how do you know?" you ask.

he smirks,"brother instincts."

you laugh little. maybe erwin wants us to come back...but its really fun talking with mike. you swing your feet, you do this when you are nervous. you are thinking about erwin and mike. what if they die? or you? what will happen??

then the one word hit those questions that leaves you more worried.

I dont know.

who knew those three words can make you worry or mad even more than what you are? funny isn't it?

mike sniffs the air and stands up."let's go, we have a meeting." mike says. you zip beside him to Erwin.

"we have thugs in the underground that have to be captured." Erwin says,"I think we could use them for humanity." he adds. I raise my head,"commander, won't it be a challenge to capture the thugs?" i ask. he nods once,

"correct. but we have one of the best soldiers in the survey corps. and thats you, (f/n)."

you smile.

he clears his throat,"and they have 3dmg gear. and are very skilled with apparently. these thugs might of had training but the real question is...how did they get it?" Erwin says. we are quite...even Hanji is..."they could of stolen it from the military police down there." mike says. you nod in agree meant and not pay attention to the rest of every thing.

it does last long but Erwin calls you to stay.

"yes Erwin?" you ask him. Erwin stands up and comes to you,"I told you to calling me 'dad'!" he smiles, it fades to a slight frown."do you want to go help us?" he asks gently furrowing his eyebrows. you nod,"of course." you say. he nods,"okay...if we can persuade them to join...could they join your squad?" he asks you. you nod again."okay, be up early, love." he says kissing your forehead."I love you Erwin, good night." you say. you hear him say 'I love you too' and go to your room.

turn. turn. shuffle. groan. turn. whine. sigh. turn. you have been tossing and turning all night! you usually could sleep for years...not so much now.

you get up and go to mess hall and get some tea. It helps you clear your mind and helps you fall asleep.

you are nervous about tomorrow. you are coming back to the surface...so why can't you sleep?

you close the bed room door and walk to your chair and start paper work. your bedroom is connected to your office to make it more easy on things.

you sit back and rub your fingers to your wrist.

"fucking hell...you knew being a scout required so much paper work?" you whisper to your self.

you finished it all then you go train. they might be good at fighting so its best to practice. you train until sun rise and wait for Erwin and mike to come in mess hall.

nervousness was getting really serious at this point. you just finished breakfast and now headed to the underground. its a bit cold to you so you pull the green cloak tighter around you.

mike notices your nervousness and trued to lighten the mood,"I'm sure you'll be fine. they won't do anything to you." mike assures you.

you just sweat drop. ' _I wasn't afraid of them hurting me...'_ you think to yourself. then, its time to get out. you peer down the dirty stair way down to the dust, sewage, dirty place. you cringe at the though smell of sewage.

you pull up the hood and follow them down. we have two more people with us but you can't remember their names.

people gape at you walking down the streets. they have never seen ''military police" wear a green cloak like this. men eye you and snicker. you get closer to Erwin, you can only see half of his icy blue eyes, nose, chin, and mouth peaking out. you walk down the street for a while, until you see men shout and call out to people. you see them in the air.

its them.

something tells you to go after them and capture them...its what were are doing dumb ass instincts...

Erwin see's them,"let's go!" he shouts. we fire your gear and slip past the struggling military police. you see one look back at us and call up to his leader, there are two males and one female. the leader is short with a black undercut. he has steel blue/gray eyed and a scowl or frown. the other has sandy blonde hair that's sort of spiky, and blue eyes. he taller than both of them. the female has fire red hair in short pigtails and emerald green eyes. you have to say...their leader is handsome, but you have a job to do.

then, they separate."(f/n)! go after the first! we got the others." Erwin shouts at you all. the other go after the male and female while you, mike, and Erwin go after the raventte. he's fast, you have to admit.

he goes in to a building and youand mike go on the other side. he comes out and his eyes widen at the sight of Erwin. he slips past them and mike attacks him from above. they groan on frustration, the pressure pushes the raventte to the ground.

he slides on the ground until he does a back flip and walks back pulling out knife. he brings it out so fast, that it spins and he grabs it perfectly by the handle and thrusts it at mike. his sword flies in the air. you get between them and thats when you make eye contact. his eyes widen as does yours.

it _felt_ like something. but you didnt know. you snap out of your gazes and he thrusts the blade at you. you jump back and go to kick him bur he dodges. the raven haired man tries to punch you, but you grab his fist and elbow him in the crook of his elbow. he growls and some how pins you down. his face is close to youbut he doesn't even touch the blade to you. you flinch away thinking that he might have a crueler way to kill you but you hear a firmiliar glower.

Erwin pushes him off you and mike brings you close to his chest. they fight until Erwin grabs both of the short mans wrist and holds them in the air, "stop it! look around you." Erwin says sternly. he looks around to see his friends captured, and drops the blade. Erwin let's go, "you're quick at reading the situation." he says. the man just sneers.

they are hand cuffed and kneeling before all of you.

they bow their heads, so we can't see their eyes.

"I'll ask a few questions." Erwin says, he hold up one of the handles."where did you get this?"

silence.

"you guys are skilled with 3D maneuver gear. who taught you all that?"

silence.

Erwin walks up to the raventte. "your their leader, right?"

silence.

"were you trained in the military?"

he only lifts his head. his steel eyes glisten from the light, and his eyebrows are draw together.

then, one soldier grabs behind his head and slams his face in the sewer water.

you hold out a hand to go to help him but mike holds you back.

a/n: sorry for any mistakes or

grammar!!


End file.
